Gage of the Vendetta
by Okami-G
Summary: C.C. said that she had made many contracts over the years. Now, one of her past partners has found her again, along with Zero. All will feel the wrath of his Vendetta. Code Geass with my OC.


**Title: Gage of the Vendetta**

**Fandom: Code Geass**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion is the sole property of Ichirō Ōkouchi and Sunrise International. I own nothing but my OC and my story idea.**

**Please note this is my first Code Geass story, so this may not be to some people's expectations. I only hope people will like and follow my story as it progresses. This story will be filled with twists and suuprises as the story continues, much like the original Code Geass. Enjoy!**

* * *

**First Phase: Escape  
**

Wake up, be fed, sit, think, and finally sleep. This is an example of a daily routine for one young teenage boy. Throughout the year he had subjected to it, he'd almost grown accustomed to it. Routine was simpler, more peaceful than the hectic life of Britannia, the boy had thought. However, that was simply a case of OCD talking for him.

No, he wanted out. He put his plan into action five months into his hell. He was cunning, patient, and cunning. And that made him dangerous.

He started his escape backwards, figuring out how to leave the building itself. It was simple enough; just hit the button marked, "OPEN," in the security booth. From there, he learned the security booth opened by a retinal scan of a guard.

The guards were a different story. Each guard was equipped with a nine-millimeter pistol, an assault rifle, and three frag grenades. Obviously, diplomacy wasn't the first thing on their mind.

Formulating that much of the plan took only a month. The true challenge was decoding the keypad lock to his room. He spent four months listening to guards punching on other keypads, memorizing tones of individual numbers, deducing every possibility, until the code became clear: 17284. That was the key to his survival. _'How ironic; the "Code" was always the key to my survival,'_he mused.

Two months later, a full year after his entrance to hell, it was time to put his plan into effect. Now, looking at his white padded cell, it was time.

It was just before the final guard sweep for the night. The boy looked at the small tear on the shoulder of his straightjacket. He purposely struggled with it every time guards tried to put it on, just so he could create that tear. He grasped the tear in his mouth and pulled with all his mouth, watching the tear increase in size slowly.

_'Just a little further,'_he thought desperately. After just seven minutes, his teeth and jaw began to ache, but the sleeve was nearly half-torn. Deciding it was enough, the boy slowly worked his left arm out of the tear. With his left liberated, he undid the bindings and allowed his right to be free as well.

_'First phase complete,'_he thought. Down the hall, he heard the small footfalls of a Britannian guard. The teen ripped the rest of his left sleeve off with his unbound arm and tied a large knot in the center of the torn fabric.

He knew he had to work fast. With a hand made skinny from starvation and atrophy, he slid through the small metal slot on the door and reached up to the keypad. Using the raised dot on the five key, he was able to blindly maneuver his hand to type in the code 17284. The door released a loud buzz that signaled it had unlocked.

The guard heard the buzz instantly and ran to the teen's cell, assault rifle drawn. He kicked open the cell door to find it apparently empty. He never thought to look to his right.

In a flash, the boy knocked the gun out of the guard's hands and smashed his head into the steel exterior of the door. The guard collapsed in an instant. The boy took the torn sleeve of his straightjacket and placed the large knot into the guard's mouth before securing it with a knot in the back, effectively gagging him.

From his one pocket, the boy took out a dull metal spoon and walked to the unconscious guard. "I'm sorry," the teen said, "but I need to escape, and they need a retinal scan."

He quickly did the dirty deed. Then, he stripped the guard of his weapons and walked on.

_'Phase two, complete.'  
_  
******Code Geass ******

The teenage boy smiled sadly as he wiped blood from his brow. _'Britannians sure are messy.' _He looked back at the looming metal structure that had held him for the past year of his life. A dingy sign read, _"Area 11 Mental Institution."_

A boy who looked to be fourteen, with shaggy brown hair and grey-blue eyes, was later seen leaving the area and heading towards a place known as the Tokyo Settlement. One thought permeated his mind so much, he screamed it.

"C.C.!"

* * *

**Okay, here's the prologue for my new Code Geass story. Now, just who could that boy be? A geass user driven insane like Mao? The newest Black Knight? Will he side with the Britannians? Is this interesting enough for you to read the next chapter?**

**Know that most of this story will be in 1st person, which I am not very good at. But please, Read and review this story; tell me if you love it or if I should just stop writing it! The button is right below this author's note!**

**Okami-G out!**


End file.
